My family is
by xoang
Summary: Fred Weasley, Albus Potter, James Potter, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy all get a summer homework assignment that asks them to describe their family life. As the summer goes on will they have something different to write about? Originally going to be titled A day in the lives.
1. The assignment

**A/N: my first chapter story. At the end of each chapter please tell me how you want the story to go. I have a general idea but you can influence it. The professors are all students that were with Harry and gang.**

My family is

Chapter 1: the assignment

"Class, class, please settle down. I have an important homework assignment to give you for over the summer."

"Darn it." Albus Potter said under his breath.

"This sucks!" Fred Weasley jr. added.

"Summer homework! Yuck!" Scorpius Malfoy said.

"It can't be that bad. I mean it's Patil for goodness sake." Rose Weasley added.

"Like mother like daughter." James Potter jr. whispered.

"Ok class so for the summer your assignment is to write a short 1 or 2 pages essay about who your family is. What they do, who is in your definition of family, family traditions, anything that defines your family." Professor Patil said. "Have a wonderful holiday. Class dismissed early."

"Ok explain to me the use and purpose of having a class filled with 1st and 2nd years where we just sit and write." Fred Weasley grumbled.

"To promote our intelligence." Victoire Weasley said in a sing-song voice as she glided down the hall.

"I can't wait until you graduate." James said flatly.

"Humph!" Victoire spat.

"James, that's not nice." Rose exclaimed.

"What? It makes sense she's very annoying. Just 'cause she's head-girl she thinks she rules." Albus said in an intelligent sort of way.

"Well if you say it like that. But just saying rude things to people isn't nice James." Rose replied.

"Oh like I'm going to change the way I speak. Com' on Fred let's go." James said. Rose and Albus watched as James and Fred ran off to prank the prefects.

"I think I'm going to start my assignment how 'bout you?" Rose asked.

"I guess I'll come." Albus said.

And they started to the lake.


	2. The challenge

My family is… Chapter 2: the challenge

Last Chapter:_ "I guess I'll come." Albus said. And they started to the lake._

"Oh Albus, what am I going to write about? There are so many traditions or people I could write about." Rose said as they sat down under a maple.

"Maybe write about how the Potters are your family too. That's what I'm writing about. How I can go to your house all the time."

"That's a great idea. But I don't want to take your idea. I'll just keep thinking."

Suddenly a shriek came from the castle.

"Get it off! Get it off!" a group of 4th year girls came running out of the castle and right into the lake.

"What is on them?" Rose asked

"Blue icing. I think someone enchanted them into cupcakes!" Albus said.

"Wow, really cupcakes!"

"Yup they're puffy and blue and have sprinkles all over them!"

"Fred Weasley and James Potter! Do you have anything to do with this?" Oliver Wood walked up to the 2 boys.

"No Mr. Wood it wasn't us this time." James replied.

Rose laughed. It was hard to imagine a time when there was trouble and they weren't involved. They had even been called third Marauders.

"I swear Mr. Wood it wasn't us." James said confidently.

"Yeah we still were in detention from last week. And we weren't allowed our wands." Fred added.

"Alright you boys are off the hook for now." Oliver said. "But whoever did this is going to be caught."

"Wow! I wonder who could have bested us." Fred asked as the crowd of students dispersed.

"Well wonder no more weaslebee." Scorpius Malfoy said. "I did that prank."

"You! no way. You don't prank." Fred said.

"Oh yeah? Then I challenge you to a prank challenge. We both do pranks we don't tell which one is which people say which one is better."

"You're on!" James said.

They shook hands. And unknown to all but their summer just got so much more interesting.


	3. The last week of school part 1

My family is… Chapter 3: the last week of school part 1

Last chapter: _"Oh yeah? Then I challenge you to a prank challenge. We both do pranks we don't tell which one is which people say which one is better." Scorpius said._

"_You're on!" James said._

_They shook hands. And unknown to all but their summer just got so much more interesting._

The next morning was a disaster of pranks. Fred and James had snuck into the kitchen and charmed the plates with clear stick charms. When the Slytherins tried to eat, the food was magically stuck to the plates. Then Scorpius filled the Gryffindor bags with charmed snakes that spat green and sliver venom.

"I can't believe Scorpius!" Rose angrily exclaimed.

"Yeah it took Professor Creevy 2 hours to brew up a potion that would remove the green dye from my veins!" Fred snarled.

Right as they walked into class a contraption on the door dumped a bucket of water on their heads.

"Darn it!"Fred shouted.

The water dried instantly and turned to mud.

The machine had been causing trouble the whole day. It had a bucket that filled with water but it also had a spinner. The spinner would move and whatever house it landed on it was programmed to dump on someone from that house. But then James changed something so that when it landed on Slytherins a sign would come down saying 'YOU STINK'. Then Scorpius changed it so if it landed on Gryffindor it would change the water into fast drying mud.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy in my office now." Professor Clearwater screamed.

The boys marched behind her.

"Ha! You're so going to get it!" Albus laughed.

"Mr. Potter unless you care to join them, please silence yourself!"

The headmistress office door banged shut.

"I don't know what you boys are doing or what you're up to but it will stop now! I've had complaints all day. Poor Professor Creevy had to boil 16 batches for the Gryffindors to cure their colored veins. Professor Patil had to cast the mud vanquishing charm so many times and I had to deal with all the complaints!"

"Well you see we can't really stop it's a competeion" James said.

"Well that competition is over." She replied. "Now leave before I give you more dention than I'm planning on assigning you."

"How much is that?" Scorpius asked.

"30 hours." She replied curtly.

"What!?" Fred yelled.

"You may choose to do it in 2 days or in different blocks but it will be done. Now leave please."

The boys walked out.

"How about on the last day of school we'll have a blow out. Each do the best prank ever and the student will rate." James suggested.

"Deal." Scorpius said.

And they walked back to their common rooms thinking of their prank.

**A/N: Please review on how it's going. I only got 1 review for the last 2 chapters. If you want to suggest what the pranks should be please do! Thanks for reading**


	4. The last week of school part 2

My Family is…

Chapter 4: The last week of school part 2

Last chapter:_"How about on the last day of school we'll have a blow out. Each does the best prank ever and the student will rate." James suggested._

_"Deal." Scorpius said._

_And they walked back to their common rooms thinking of their prank._

"Ok Fred. We got to use our brains, blow them away." James said pacing.

"Hugely amazing. BLAM BOOM BIG" Fred suggested.

"Yes, yes big. I know firecrackers!" James exclaimed.

"That are enchanted to follow Slytherins and blow up 2 cm away from them!" Fred shouted.

"That's not safe Fred." Rose said angrily. "They can get hurt besides where would you get fireworks?"

"How will we get fireworks?" James asked. They turned and looked at each other. "Uncle Ron!"

"He'll approve since it's against the Malfoys." Fred said.

"You boys will so get it. Its karma you watch." Rose shook her head.

LAST DAY OF SCHOOL

All day the boys anxiously waited till noon.

BRRINNNGGG the bell screamed.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE GO TO OUTSIDE FOR A TREAT!" James shouted.

Everyone bustled outside. BOOM BANG BLAM BOOM

The fireworks exploded in beautiful colors making a Hogwarts crest and great explosions. Then they turned into lions roaring and sputtering gold sparks. The flabbergasted Slytherins turned and ran screaming as the lions ran after them. All the students laughed as Slytherins and professors tried to get rid of the lions but just made them larger and multiply.

"Learned that one from dad, the multiplying one." Fred said.

"Ahh!" Scorpius yelled. He waved his wand, and a huge bag swooped down from the sky and picked up all the Gryffindors. The bag was jostled around and the remaining students could hear the Gryffindors screaming. The bag then dumped them out…. All wearing Slytherin colors and waving flags "WE LOVE SLYTHERIN."

Fred exploded running at Scorpius and the fight began. It took hours to sort out.

"They will have detention till they graduate." Albus said sourly as he tried charming off the Slytherin hat.

"I warned them not to do the firecrackers, but they insisted it was ok." Rose said wiping ash off her cloak.

"I can't believe it." James said. Slamming the portrait closed behind him.

"I know we have to spend another day here." Fred said.

"No." James shook his head. "I mean that we have detention all tonight."

"Told..."

"Ahhhhh" Fred held up a hand.

"You so." Rose said smugly.

"You suck." Fred said.

"Not as much as you stink!" Rose called.

"Rose, smose, blows her nose. Like this, BBLLLLAAAAHHHHHHHHH! BLOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!" James and Fred made strange noises.

"Or like this." Albus made duck noises.

"Albus." Rose said shouting him a look.

"Alright, alright, guys stop it." Albus said to Fred and James, who were still making noises.

"Besides you have to go to detention." Rose said pointing to the clock.

"Fun stealing, no good, rotten, book-loving…." The boys continued their taunts out the door.

"Night Rose." Albus said with a sigh shaking his head.

"Night!" James shouted through the portrait.

"Wasn't talking to you!" he replied.


End file.
